1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic shutter releasing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The shutter releasing operation of a camera having an electromagnetic releasing device is usually accomplished by depressing a shutter release button to close a switch operatively associated with the shutter release button to thereby excite a release magnet. However, the electromagnetic releasing devices according to the prior art have suffered from a disadvantage that shutter releasing operation again takes place if film is advanced and the shutter release button remains depressed.